


A Soft, Distant Melody

by rosesofbasilandclover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Married Couple, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofbasilandclover/pseuds/rosesofbasilandclover
Summary: Three months have passed since Rey was killed by Ex-Supreme Leader Snoke. Three months since her husband, Ben Solo, lost the love of his life. Desperate for a chance to contact his wife, he attempts to summon the force to communicate with her.One shot, strongly based on the song "Ghost of You" by 5 Seconds of Summer
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A Soft, Distant Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my very first Reylo fanfic, and it also happens to be my very first upload on this website! I hope that all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I have also posted this fanfic on Wattpad under the username marblerose_   
> I will probably post more of my fics from that site here, as well as vice-versa. 
> 
> Thank you for the support! 
> 
> -Rhea

The sun came streaking into the room, mocking the sadness of its dweller. It seemed so serene, so peaceful. His mind was the complete opposite.  
Ben Solo hated days like this. The so-called happy days full of sunshine. For him, the sunshine and the happiness was drained from his life the day his wife was killed.  
He still remembers the day as if it was yesterday. Her panicked face, looking up at him. She tried to stay composed for him, holding back tears, reassuring him that she will be okay, all the while having a lightsaber pointed at her chest.   
"Ben, honey, it's okay. I'll be okay. Just please don't be sad. This is for the best. Then the First Order will finally have killed the last Jedi and the war will be over. It's really a small price to pay to end such a large, painful war."   
She shudders at the thought of how many people she has lost to this war. Han Solo, Rose's sister, Luke, and countless other colleagues at the Resistance.   
"Just please promise me something, she continues, "Please take care of them, Ben. Leia, Finn, Poe and Rose. I don't know where I would have been now if it hadn't been for them."  
He voice is breaking now, and much to her chagrin, tears have begun to stream down her face.   
"And you. Ben, I don't know what I would have done without you. You taught me what a family is. I never thought I could be as happy as I was with you."   
She could hear Snoke's annoyed laugh, while he towered over her, she didn't have much time left. She looked back at her husband, her Ben, looking so desperate to save her, crying as well.   
Snoke did not risk anything- even Ben Solo attempting to save Rey, so he had put the man in a chokehold with one hand, while holding the weapon with which he would execute his wife in the other.   
Rey continued her final words.   
"Ben, I love you so much. Everything about you. The way you braid my hair, the way you always burn breakfast and make up some horrible excuse as to why it is burnt. I love training with you, living with you. You know what my favourite memory of you is? Our wedding. Well, not just the wedding. The secretive force bond planning, and the actual ceremony itself. I love your ideas, like the one where you suggested we get married on Naboo, in private so that we could enjoy each other's presence. Ben, I don't have much time left, and I don't want to leave you thinking that you could have saved me. It's okay, honey. There was no avoiding this. It is my destiny. Please don't be angry at yourself when I'm gone. It just has to be this way. Ben, I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine-"  
Her words were cut off by the sound of burning flesh and a bloodcurdling scream. Ben's heart collapsed in this moment. Rey's mouth was frozen wide open, lightsaber piercing her heart, tears falling from her eyes. To see his wife, murdered in the same way he had killed his father, opened up another unwanted wound. He couldn't bear it anymore. With all of his remaining strength, he broke free of Snoke's chokehold and threw his lightsaber across the throne room, beheading him in one single, swift blow. He ran over to Rey's lifeless body, screaming and crying without resolve. He moved her into his lap and brushed away a couple of stray hairs matted with sweat and blood from her face. He clutched her body with every bone in his, begging the maker, the force, his grandfather - anyone to bring her back. He looked down at her resting face through blurred tears. She looked just as beautiful as when he first saw her in the forest, covered in white snow.   
He snaps out of his sad reverie with the sound of birds chirping lightly at his window. He thinks about this for a minute. Everything that used to be theirs, their warm and welcoming bed, their beautiful house with the garden and the picket fence, was just his now. His. To him, it would always be theirs. Their hallways and corridors still ringing with her laughter. Their abandoned nursery that he had not set foot in since her death. Rey had died before they could start a family, a thought that stung his mind every time he thought about it. He didn't want to remarry, or have a different family. She was his family, for forever. If they could never start their own family with each other, he did not want to start one with anyone else.   
He walked across the room to their shared closet. Despite it being three months since her death, he could never bring himself to clean out her side of the closet. Her messy side of the closet, completely contradicted his neatly pressed and ironed clothes, piled and organized. He hesitantly smiled at the memory of trying to teach her to iron her clothes. It didn't go well, his orderly attitude could not get to her, the scavenger that was born without an idea of how to keep things neat. Clothes thrown askew on the shelves, still smelling like her. He remembered Poe and Finn coming over about a month ago, offering him to help clean out their quarters of her old things. Things he couldn't bring himself to throw away. Her old pile of "treasure" that she had collected overtime from every adventure they had together, flying across the galaxy. Her hand knitted blankets that, despite being slightly torn and holed in with Rey's lack of experience, almost made up for the lack of her arms around her when wrapped around him. Almost. 

He turned his head towards the door to the backyard, getting up and walking slowly towards it, long gray robes floating in the wind. He found himself underneath the large Uneti tree, crossing his legs and beginning his daily meditation ritual. Ben became aware of his fleeting thoughts, his inability to focus on anything but her. Her soft pink lips, her bright smile and her equally bright and bubbly laugh. And her voice... Oh, her voice. The happiest sound he had ever heard. It was sweet like honey, smooth as silk. He held back his tears, not even trying to focus on trying to meditate anymore. 

He felt a light tingling on his back, but he brushed it off. It wasn't the force, he hadn't felt that feeling since his last force bond contact with Rey. Now that she was gone, it would be impossible for that feeling to be here again. Unless-   
"Ben"   
His breath hitched at the sound of her voice. He turned around and saw his wife's face for the very first time in three months. She seemed pale, with a blue glow around her. A force ghost.   
"Rey, what are you doing here?"  
She wiped off his tears with a single stroke of her thumb.   
"Ben, I am here to see you. I am afraid that I cannot visit you for very long, but I promise that I will be returning to see you soon. Please do not grieve me. I will always be with you in spirit, always by your side, supporting you every step of the way."  
He reaches out his hand to hers, the same way he did in the throne room all those weeks ago.   
"Shall we?" he asks.   
"We shall." is her reply.   
He puts one hand in hers, and the other on her back. They spin around together, dancing to no music at all, simply enjoying each other's company. Bringing meaning into his life after a very long time. He dips her, and she giggles. The giggle brings music to his ears, like a long lost childhood memory returning to one's heart.   
"Rey, honey, I've missed you so much."  
"I know darling."  
The two of them embraced each other as tightly as they could, neither wanting to let go. Weeping together, clinging to each other as if they were each other's last hope.   
If anyone was to look into their backyard at that exact moment, they would see Ben Solo, arms cradled around nothing, just thin air. But if they were Ben Solo, they would see his wife, his long-gone wife back in his arms again. A sight he never thought he would see again. His wife, with him, home at last.

You can still see it sometimes, they all say. If you went up to any of them, Poe, Rose,   
Finn. They would all tell you the same thing. If you pass by the Solo house, you might be able to catch a glimpse of them through the window. Ben Solo, twirling around the living room, His wife, Rey in his arms, the both of them finally happy. Waltzing to a soft, distant melody.


End file.
